Sayainspotting
by Jester Fraser
Summary: This is a story about heroin addicts, Gohan, Goten and Trunks, with their friends Vegeta and Goku. This is mainly about Gohan and his struggle to get off of heroin. Raten "R" for violence, some sexual content, STRONG drug content, racism, bad language and


**Sayainspotting**

Disclaimer: I don't DBZ or the movie/book rights on which this fic is based upon.

"Choose life. Choose a job. Choose a career. Choose a family. Choose a fucking big television. Choose washing machines, cars, compact disc players and electrical tin openers. Choose good health, low cholesterol, and dental insurance. Choose fixed interest mortgage repayments. Choose a starter home. Choose your friends. Choose leisurewear and matching fabrics. Choose DIY and wondering who the fuck you are on a Sunday morning. Choose sitting on that couch watching mind-numbing, spirit crushing game shows, stuffing junk food into your mouth. Choose rotting away at the end of it all, pishing your last in a miserable home, nothing more than an embarrassment to the selfish, fucked up brats you spawned to replace yourself. Choose a future. Choose life... But why would I want to do a thing like that? I chose not to choose life, I chose something else. And the reasons? There are no are no reasons! Who needs reasons when you got heroine?" ~ Mark "Rent-boy" Renton Trainspotting

A/N: This first bit of this movie is told in the 3rd person, but the rest is told in Gohan's POV. Also, forget all family relationships here okay? Okay, and a warning, this story as VERY, VERY, VERY strong drug content!! Hence the rating "R" so all you kiddies GET OUT NOW!! NOW!!! NOW!!! If you're AT LEAST fifteen then it's alright for you to read this. I do recommend seeing the movie too, it's very good but it is rated 'R' so you'll need your parents to rent/buy it for you.

~~Begin Chapter~~

Five quiet babies were loaded into their pods.

"So, where are these brats going to?" one of the soldiers asked as he put the last kid in the pod.

"Some planet far, far away, Dingo," the control man said as he pressed a few buttons. "A place called E-arth."

"Ee-arth? Well, that's just the strangest planet I've ever heard of. If we're having to send four third classes with the Prince, then the planet must be fairly strong," Dingo said as he came into the control room with his mate.

"Yeah, I guess, or perhaps the King just didn't want his brat to be lonely, oh well, launching in T minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!" blast off! The ship five ships went blasting out of the launching bay area and off to Earth.

~~Earth, the year 1982~~

A group of friends from the Sandia Reservation walked along the hiking path on the Sandia mountains. There were ten people in all, five males, five females, and all of them good friends and all of them, amazingly, pure-blooded Native Americans.

It was late at night as they hiked, they always loved hiking at night anyway, they'd hike to a little out crop that was invisible to the rest of Albuquerque, but showed a great view of the city at night. But this night was unlike any other.

A loud roaring brought the ten friends out of their bliss as they watched Albuquerque's city lights sparkle and a loud crashing sent them tumbling down the hill! They all looked up and saw smoke coming from just behind where they were.

"Sandra, stay here, Todd, Bill, Chris, Joe, come with me," said the tallest of the ten. He was a tall Native with long black hair that was pulled into a braid on one side and just let down on the other. He wore two black feathers in his hair, and seemed extremely proud of his heritage.

His friends, Todd, Bill, Chris and Joe walked with him cautiously to the smoking area. None of them had their rifles because they had decided not to hunt that night, even though hunting was illegal on the mountains, but hey, who ever obeys the law on the reservation? 

Todd was a stout Native and had fierce features, he was a former gang member of the Sandia Gang and he fought a lot before. Then he met his wife, Tracy and his whole life changed for the better.

Bill was larger and rounder, and could be strict, but most of the time he was a joker and always good for a laugh.

Chris was the mean one, he didn't give a shit about anybody and wasn't all to nice to his girlfriend. He was near the back, not wanting to show that he even cared for whatever the hell was up there.

Joe was the former-junkie. He was a little paranoid that the CIA, FBI, and any other U.S. Government mostly run by white people groups were out to get him so he was also near the end out of fear.

The women, being quite courageous unto themselves, went up anyway, none of them really ever got afraid of anything and they were always up for a challenge. Sandra was like the leader of the women as she quickly caught up with her husband. 

They peeked over the outcrop to see five rod pod-like things smoking from the crash and they opened. 

"Sandra I told you to stay down there!" Sandra's boyfriend said as he tried to keep Sandra behind him.

"Oh give it a rest, Dino!" Sandra said. Finally the doors were opened, they readied themselves for anything that could pop out, but nothing did. Dino hopped up onto the rocks and went in closer for a look. He saw the five children, asleep like no tomorrow.

"Hey! It's just children! But why would there be children in these god-awful looking things?" Dino said as he paced around it. Joe, Chris, Bill and Todd jumped up and came for a closer look.

"Look at that brat," Chris said as he pointed to the middle on who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his sleeping face and large spiky, flame like hair. "Look at his hair! Hahaha!!" 

"I think we should each take a child, and take care of it," Lexi suggested as she stepped towards the one with the spiky hair that stuck out in each direction. "Oh my god, look! They have name tags like their just dogs or something…and oh my god they have tails!"

"What the fuck?!" Chris said as he inspected the brat he had pointed to earlier. "Holy shit, they do!"

"More of a reason to take them," Lexi said. "We can just raise them as our own."

"What are we, animals?" Chris snapped.

"Aren't we the descendants of those who cared for the land and all creatures?" Lexi snapped back. "It's bound for us to take them by the fate our ancestors set for us."

Lexi was always the one to retain to the older ways. Finally Abbey came forward and took the spiky, flame like haired one.

"Fine, we can take one," Chris said. "But the brat's your responsibility! I don't want to have to be waking up in the middle of the night to his damned wails so you better keep it quiet!"

Abbey just nodded everyone but Chris looked at her with sympathy, they didn't know why they even kept Chris around anymore. 

"What's his name?" Tracy asked. Tracy had picked up the one that look almost exactly like the one Lexi picked up. 

"Vegeta," Abbey read. "And yours?"

"Goten," Tracy read. Sandra picked up the one that like similar to the ones Tracy and Lexi picked up.

"This one's Gohan," Sandra said. 

"This one is called Goku," Abbey said.

"This is, Trunks," Nina said as she picked up the lavender haired one. Joe walked with his girlfriend Nine back down the hill.

"We're going now," Joe said. Bill walked with his girlfriend, Lexi as they left as well. Chris walked a distance from Abbey as they headed back to the truck. Todd walked with his wife, Tracy back to their truck. 

Dino and Sandra stood near each other, Sandra holding the young Gohan in her arms.

~~twenty years later~~(Gohan's POV now)

Me and my friends all lived in the same trailer park just north of Albuquerque. We all had attended the small high school called Sandia High School.

Well actually we sort of attended it, we spent most of our time cutting and going to an old outcrop that we used to go to when we were younger. We were the bad ass boys; we ruled the school of course!

There was Vegeta, everyone just called him Veg-head to piss him off, and other times they'd call him Geta to show they didn't want to get hurt but they did anyway cause only we called him Geta. Geta was a hardcore drinker, living in the trailer park with a wife-beating father, it was only natural that he'd take his first drop of liquor at ten. He often came to school drunk and shit like that telling everyone off.

There was Goku, or as everyone called him, Oku, he was actually one of the safer ones in our little group. He didn't do drugs and he didn't drink either. He was a faulty man, always honest and shit, usually the type we'd beat up for the fun of it, but he was like us, he had a tail so he was with us.

There was also Goten, we called him Ten-boy, a play off of words from his name plus he always had ten dollars on him. We never knew why, but his favorite number was ten as well, probably the highest he could count anyway.

Then there was Trunks, he was the lavender haired one. We all called him Tru-boy because he could always make anything seem like the truth. He was the one who could do almost anything even though he was somewhat of a junkie. He had all the connections, and he was the ladies man like Geta. He was the one out to make a huge deal or planning to pull off a great heist that would get him rich. 

Then there's me, Gohan…no nickname, no special name just Gohan. Gohan the normal one I guess! Gohan, the kid who fell from the roof with the other monkey-tailed freaks of nature. Yeah, we all fell from the roof; we were planning on pouring shit on the principal for giving five detentions that morning just because we said the word "shit". How'd we get the shit? Oh we made the stupid middle schoolers who came by pick it up with their bare hands. But we ended up getting the shit put on us after we fell from the roof. We were in a coma for three days. I feel like we all forgot something then, but I'm not sure, it's not like I care anyway. 

Shortly after that, we stopped going to school for a whole month. We walked out of the trailer park each day and just walked down to the bus station and took it to the mall. We did that for a whole month then finally went back to the hell called school.

Two years after that, Tru-boy met some guy named Yamcha. And he gave use the first of what would forever be our greatest desire…heroine.

Granted, we had done drugs before, Marijuana, weed, grass, hash, LSD, all the fucking shit but nothing gave us the pleasure like heroine. Not even the pleasures of sex could give you the pleasure of heroine. (1)Take the best orgasm you've ever had, multiply by a thousand and you're still no where near the pleasure that heroine gives you.

After discovering this God-sent gift we all dropped out and moved into a few flats in Albuquerque just west of Eubank on Central. We all had our own flat, but we mostly hung out at Tru-boy's flat because he was flat mates with Yamcha.

Yamcha was older than all of us, and always had the goods. He was in his mid-thirties and had a beer belly, not a big one, just the beginnings of one. We call him (2)Yam Superior because of his long and constant habit to Heroine. He had started around our age at seventeen. 

So that's what I've been doin' with my life for the last twenty years, seventeen years of drug use and alcoholism on the reservation with cracked parents and street fights galore (especially when Geta was around) and then three years of utter bliss and beauty on Heroine.

It was with heroine that Tru-boy met the "love" of his life, Pan. She stayed with him all the time and they did heroine a lot and had sex while they were high. 

"It's the best thing in the world, Gohan, to be getting high and have a pleasure fuck at the same time, I tell ya," Tru-boy told me one day. I just rolled my eyes. I had no intention of fucking someone while getting high; I prefer just having one or the other, not both.

There have been times when one or more of us tried to get off of heroine. Only three years of using it, of course we knew the consequences. But people always underestimated Heroine. (3)They think it's about death and misery and all they shit that's really not to be forgotten, but they forget the one more important thing about it; the pleasure of it. As I said before it's the most pleasurable thing you could ever experience. If it wasn't pleasurable then we wouldn't do it, after all, we weren't fucking stupid…well we're not that fucking stupid anyway. 

Even I've been known to utter those ten magical words, "I'm off this shit, I'm giving it up," and ending in the damnation part of it, "for good!"

I took off the leather strap around my arm used to help bring out the vein as I got up after getting high and having a smoke. I walked over around to Yamcha and gave it to him. Yamcha just smirked.

"Ah, are you sure, Gohan? Do you think you can really give it up this time?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes," I said.

"You want just one more hit for the long night ahead?" he asked. I looked at him as if he were crazy, which in a way he really was.

"No!" I said. "I said I'm getting off and for good this time!"

"Alright, your choice," he said as he continued to clean the needles. That was the good thing about Yamcha; he was actually somewhat safe when distributing Heroine. He kept each of us on one needle and kept a cache of clean needles in his drawers and he kept the used needles in another drawer and he always cleaned them. But even with his attempts to be clean, there was always the risk, but that never mattered to us, just as long as we got high we were okay.

"Where's Krillin?" I asked as I grabbed my cap. 

"Where do you think? He's in flat five right across from the (4) Phoenix on Eubank and Juan Tabo," Yamcha said. I nodded and left the bare flat and walked to the bus station.

I would've taken my car which was just a few blocks down but it was a piece of shit. I tell you, it's a true rez car, it's got the broken window, the scratched up dull red paint and the missing front wheel and it's not in park it's just resting.

I got on the bus to Juan Tabo and Eubank just near Smith's. I hopped off and look across the street where there were fancy pink colored flats. I can never remember the name of it though…

I walked over, always wondering how the hell a junkie like Krillin could ever afford such a place as fine as this in the upper part of town. I looked to my right and saw a group of high schoolers walking down trying to look badass and shit. They were obviously from (5) El Dorado High seeing their gold football shirts, a bunch of jocks obviously making 'rounds' on their 'territory'. Watch outs, not a lone one, so obviously they were just a bunch of cowards. But still there were ten of them and one of me, so I continued on as quickly as possible, from the looks of it, they were seniors so I 'had to' keep out of their way, I wanted to actually succeed in getting off of heroine, not cheat by death. No doubt they carried some heat, what kid didn't these days anyway?

I walked up to flat five above flat six and knocked on the door. Krillin, a shot fat bald man answered it he pulled me inside, obviously he was in trouble again.

"What is it?" he asked as he sat down on his mattress bed that was on the floor. I stood there looking at the tons of containers he had that held drugs in the unfurnished flat. Krillin had even ripped out the carpet so it was just bare cement.

"I'm getting off of Heroin," I said, that was all I needed to say.

"Here, try some of this shit," Krillin said as he tossed a large white pill of opium suppositories. (5.5)Under the regular run of things, I would have nothing to do with this fucker, but this wasn't the regular run of things, I had to get off and Krillin was said to have some good shit to help with it. "Ideal for your purpose, man. Slow release, it'll bring you down gradually. Custom designed to your needs."

I looked at it then at him a little angry, "What's this? I want a fucking hit!"

"Just go with that, it's all I have, take it or leave it!" Krillin said. I took the pill and pulled my hands around back and stuck them in my pants. I searched a bit then stuff the pills up my ass. Then I relaxed. "It'll dissolve. How's it feel?"

"With all the good it's done me, I may as well have just stuck it up my ass!" I said sarcastically then left to the bus station. 

I got out onto Central again and walked down the street past some crap bars and stores.

When preparing to get off heroin you need to take something that'll have the similar affects of Heroin. Heroin gets you constipated…I bent at my waist as I felt a pain in my stomach…after a while, the heroin effects were starting leave me, and this was after the while and my suppositories have yet to melt…I was not longer constipated.

I ran into one of the small bars alongside the road. Everyone looked at me a moment, mostly Mexicans and Indians, then they just went back to whatever they were doing. I walked along slowly, feeling that if I walked too fast I'd shit my pants, but if I walk to slow I'd do the same thing. Finally I went into the back down a narrow hall to a door that had a crooked sign that said "Toilet". I opened the door and closed it and turned around to see the most god-awful shit hole in New Mexico! The fucking toilet wasn't even flushed! I yanked at the ancient chain that would flush it but I ended up tearing it off…I seemed to do that a lot, just break things, my friends and I are a lot stronger than most other people and we don't know why. 

My tail wriggled in anticipation to shit so I quickly unbuttoned my pants and sat down on the cold, squishy toilet and shitted, loud noises in fast repetition, and then finally the relaxing feeling of taking a good shit. I sighed in relief. Then I got up and buttoned up my pants and turned around. Ah fuck, the drug was in there somewhere, and I had to get it. I knelt down in the tiny space and felt around in the dirty water. All the shit had sunk to the bottom. It seemed it would take a miracle to get it. I searched and felt around, the shit from me and other damned people ran around and through my fingers as I felt for the pill. It couldn't have dissolved yet; my ass was too dry for that! 

Soon, I was fucking sticking my whole arms length as I found that this shit hole went farther down than it seemed! After a while, I was nearly sticking my head in there, but I finally found it! I yanked at it, and yanked but it seemed stuck. Finally I just pulled with more strength and then WOOSH! All this dirty water and shit just sprayed up like Old' fucking Faithful! 

"Aaaaahhh!!" I yelled as I was pushed back to the door by the force. I was covered from head to toe in dirty water and shit. I spat out some water as I got a grip on the floor to push myself up when I noticed…hey, the water sprayed out my pills! It hadn't dissolved! Hell yeah! I got up and I left reeking of shit and dripping it from my nose and chin and hands.

I walked into my flat, now I had to prepare. I changed into the only other pair of clothes I had. When you have a good, junk habit all the other shit in the world doesn't really matter, you don't have to worry about all this shit on mortgage, and clothes, and DIY, and dental insurance, and a job like you do when you're not on a junk habit. That's why I (6) chose not to choose life; it's why I chose the easier way, the better way. But hey, who really needs reasons when you've got heroin?

But as I realized that as I was out to buy some boards and things to help me get off of Heroin, I would need to worry about all that shit. I would need to buy a better change of clothes. But I decided to do all that after I was off for good.

Now, when preparing for "cold turkey" as they say and you're doing this on your own, completely, there are the essential items. There's the one room flat, board up your door so you can't get out; three buckets, one for urine, one for shit, and one for the inevitable vomiting when you get the sickness. There's canned food items, pork, spam, peaches, vegetables, fruits; the chips, Fritos, Cheetos, Pringles and all that. Then the self entertainment, the occasional literature, porn magazines, Rolling Stone, Mad Magazine is a must have. Then you need the television and you must have a VCR to watch porn and keep yourself as entertained as possible. 

Of course, you're always going to break out of your flat, you need to still be sociable and keep in touch with other people, and that was the hard part. As since I knew even though I was going to be getting off of heroin, I was still going to be consorting with my friends.

(7) Tru-boy had decided to get off of Heroin the same time as me, not because he wanted to for health reasons, but because he just wanted to show me that he could do it and I couldn't. The sneaky little shit I'n't he?

"So that is the secret to the sniper," Tru-boy said to me as I looked through the binoculars at the park downtown. The park was a large park, and we were hidden in some bushes. We're just going to have some fun by poking at other people and torturing them, all the while remaining anonymous. I spotted a man, obviously a skinhead, lying in the shade petting a dog, the dog was big and mean looking. No doubt he'd attack the man if something hurt him…I always loved to help out in the brown skin community…

"Give me the rifle!" I said and grabbed the rifle from him. Tru-boy took the binoculars and grinned, he knew what I was planning. 

"All ready to go, shir??" he asked in a Russian accent.

"Completely, compelled, ready," I replied in the same accent. I took aim at the dog's fat ass and fired. Thank god the rifle was a silent one. I could hear the dog yelp and started to attack its owner. The man yelled for help as he rolled onto his stomach to protect his face.

~~

I saw across the table from Ten-boy. We were both dressed in some formal suits. We were both preparing for a job interview, and Ten-boy was nervous as hell. I reviewed a few things for him, "Now remember, if they think you're not trying, you're in trouble. The first hint and they'll have you out the door in no time at all. But if you try too hard-"

"Might get the fucking job…"

"Precisely."

"Nightmare," Ten-boy shifted in his seat, he was obviously very nervous about this. "I tend to just shut down, though," he admitted. Just what I was waiting for. "I just go dumb and I can't answer any questions at all."

"I thought you'd say such," I said as I reached in my pocket and put a folded piece of tin foil on the table. I motioned him to open it. He did and he smiled as he took a dab of the amphetamine. 

"A little dab of speed, just the ticket."

~~

I sat in a lone chair in a room that was generally empty except for the table where three of the people interviewing me sat and of course, my chair just a few yards away from them. There was a woman and two men interviewing me for this job.

"Well, Mr. Gohan Bear Hunter, it says here that you attended the University of New Mexico," the man in the middle said as he looked through my resume which was probably, not definitely completely bull shit. 

"Yes, the good days of being a lobo," I said with a fake smile. I had taken some of that amphetamine before I went into my interview, and affects were starting in a little bit, but I hadn't done much, so I could still keep somewhat of a clear head, but only a little.

"The business part I see, one of the top ten in the nation," the man said seemingly taking interest in it as though he already was making his mind to let me have the job if I had gone into one of the finest business schools in the country. That was total shit of course, I hadn't even graduated from high school, I had still needed two more credits before having enough to have graduated before I dropped out. But now, my main worry was that I would get the job, which was never a good thing. I regretted then, to have put that big of a lie on my application.

"Oh yes, indeed, I always look back on those days with great affection, especially when I received news that I had gotten accepted," I lied. I hoped that they could tell a little that I was lying but still not enough to where they'd just kick me out, but then I guess that wouldn't be too bad.

"I used to attend there myself, you know?" he said.

"Oh really?" I said acting surprised.

"Yes, do you remember the motto?"

"Oh, how could I forget the motto? The motto--" Oh yes, how could I forget it when I didn't even know it?

"Study, learn, excel, win."

"Oh yes, those four words have kept me alive in this dark and otherwise, hostile world," I said. The man looked at me as if I were shit.

"Mr. Bear hunter," the other man said.

"Yes?"

"You seem completely suited for this job," he said. Oh fuck, this didn't look good. "But, I wonder, could you explain the gaps in your employment record?"

Well, I could think of a hundred great reasons to that question but if I said them, I would get the fucking job. I didn't want that, but if I told the hard truth that I had dropped out, my days of job interviews for fun were over. So I had to stick to something of the truth, but not the whole truth. I nodded and said, "Yes I can. The truth is, y'see, I've had a long-standing problem with heroin addiction. I've been known to snort it, smoke it, shoot it, swallow it, even stick it up my ass. I've been spending my time trying to fight this god-awful habit. Unless you count shoplifting and social security scams as a regular job, I haven't had a regular job in fucking ages. I felt it very important to mention this."

~~

I'm not entirely sure how Ten-boy's interview worked out, but I certainly know that he fucked up good and proper, I was proud of him that.

~~ 

"Where're we going to night, Tru-boy?" I asked as he tore down I-25. We passed two people in a white LHS who were playing their AFI music too loud, I flipped them off, AFI was a crap band and the lead singer must've been suicidal if he was going to live straight-edge and was a vegan. They just gave me a bad look and flipped me off as well. 

Tru-boy turned off of an exit and drove on through staying on another road that ran along side I-25 but only for a while. He turned into the Madstone theatre's parking lot and drove through it to San Mateo. He pulled across San Mateo and up Academy, then turned off at Eubank which was like a ten minute drive from San Mateo. Turning onto Eubank and then almost immediately onto Juan Tabo and turning right into the parking lot of Mountain Run, just where I was a few days earlier.

It was almost eleven, so the Phoenix was going to be opening soon, there was already a crowd gathered outside. We met up with Geta, Oku, and Ten-boy.

We sat up on the balcony, listening to Geta recount his day of pool with Oku as he drank a hardy glass of Bud Light.

"And it was a pressure shot for sure, and I readied myself to take it on, this game would be mine for sure," Geta said in his gruff seemingly angry voice as he took a gulp of his beer. "Then this stupid white man comes in, and sits at the bar and do you know what 'e does? The mother fucker starts staring at me like I'm some sort of freak of nature, like just because I have a tail that I'm not human!" Geta's tail twitched even though it was wrapped around his waist. Geta's tail was stronger than the rest of our's, he could stand it when someone grabbed it and squeezed but for the rest of us, it's as if someone had kicked us in the balls, it paralyzed us. "So, being the calm level-headed person I am, I calmly walked over to him and I says, 'Excuse me, mind not staring at me like that? It's going to throw off my game.' He says sorry and so I go back to the pool table, I look up and he's not starin' no more and then," Geta took another large gulp, his cup still half full though, "well, the game was mine!" He tossed it over the balcony. It hit someone on the dance floor. After that, all hell broke loose as Geta went down there to say he had done it and challenged the dame's three dates to a fight.

So that was it that was the story of Geta's pool table competition that day, or at least his side of it anyway. A few days later, I got the truth of it form Oku as I went over to his flat to get some videos to watch. He was on his bench, bench pressing a few thousand pounds as he recalled the truth. You always got the truth from Oku; it was one of his many faults. He was always honest, he didn't do heroin or any drugs at all, while the rest of us were partying with drugs, he stayed on the sidelines with one dame that he made home made porn videos with his woman, though he had recently started in that. 

I searched through his whole library of porn (homemade and not) as he recounted the pool table day, "So it was a pressure shot and there was a guy staring at him, that much is true. But I wasn't loosing, it was like ill-fated luck, I tell you. Geta was doing horribly! So every shot that I made I tried to miss, seriously, but I hit the side, I think it won't hit any of my balls and it does, Geta was loosing his patience. Well finally, we were down to just the eight ball right. Well, then it's the most pressuring shot for him, when suddenly this guy comes in, he's watching the game, not staring at Geta because Geta had hid his tail that day. Well anyway, the guy adverts his eyes after getting a death glare from Geta and starts opening a bag of chips just as Geta takes his shot, but he ended up tearing the green with the stick. He yells out in frustration and blames the guy who had opened the bag of chips! He takes out his knife, ready to cut the man up, I try to stop him but then he turns on me! So I backed down and after a while Geta calms himself down and leaves. I was afraid for a few moments there that'd he'd cut me up for winning! So really the game was mine."

All the time he talked I found a tape, homemade porn, of him and his girlfriend, Chichi, the first volume. I took another video case and swapped the two. When he was finished I turned to him showing the case of the professionally made porn that he bought at Pussy Videos on Central, "Can I borrow this one?"

"Yeah sure," he said as he wiped off his sweat with a towel.

"Thanks," So I got up and left as quickly as possible, hoping he didn't find out I took it, that would ruin the joke.

~~

Tru-boy and I sat on my couch watching the tape…it was quite doll, the picture was hazy and we couldn't see a thing, and my speakers had busted after playing my Linkin' Park CD too loud. Tru-boy and I usually always watched the homemade videos that Oku did, and we always rated them, and usually they were high ratings, but this one was definitely receiving low ratings, bad picture.

~~

A few nights later, the boys and I went to the Phoenix again; they were throwing an all out wild-rave for the hell of it. The Phoenix threw the best raves and parties in all of Albuquerque. 

Being off of heroin is like living straight edge, I haven't had sex for the last week. Being off of heroin had robbed my of my sexual desires. But tonight, tonight, Gohan Bear hunter was going to get back in the game. 

Unfortunately, no girls wanted to get in the game with me! As I went through crowd, dancing with girls who just ended up leaving me with disgusted looks on their faces, I started to feel like a hick! But then, it was as if the crowd had parted. And I saw, a beautiful, sexy woman who was being confronted by a geeky male. The guy was offering her a drink, she took one, drunk it down and took the other one and drunk it down and then pushed him out of her way so she could leave. And that's when Gohan Bear hunter fell in love. 

I quickly left the nightclub scene, not worrying about my friends; they'd all end up going to different flats with their girls. I ran up to the beautiful raven-haired, purple eyed woman.

"Uh, hello, I saw you in the nightclub, and I'd like to congratulate you on the way you handled that geeky guy. Very strong, and daring," I said. I was hoping to be doing a good job in picking her up, but she seemed more annoyed with my presence.

"Who are you? Just another sloppily played ass hole out hoping to get the next great looking girl you can find into your bed?" She asked she lit and cigarette and called a taxi. I was a tad drunk, and I didn't know exactly was she was saying. Was she rejecting me?

A taxi pulled up and she opened the door, "Are you coming?"

"Oh, I think I forgot something," I said, still thinking that she was rejecting me. Then I realized what she just said and I grinned and I got in the taxi with her. We made out in the back until we got to her flat.

We got out hurriedly, _I_ paid the driver and then we went up to her flat in the Pavilions. She insisted me to be quiet as she led me to her room. When I got in I was a little confused, the room seemed not exactly styled to how she seemed at the Phoenix, but my confusion was pushed aside as she got dressed in something much sexier than before. I ripped of my jacket and started to strip down; I could tell she was someone who got straight down to business rather than playing with the clothes.

~~

Ten-boy had been having girl troubles with his girl. As they got into her flat, he was already drunk enough to pass out, which that he did, completely nude ready for his girl to come out and start on him. Poor Ten-boy, he was a good guy in bed by what other girl's had said, but with this girl, she had made him wait six weeks for this and now he had passed out!

~~

At three in the morning or maybe a bit earlier a rustling sound woke me up. I moaned a bit from the grogginess, and turned the light on, I saw a fully dressed Videl, she had told me her name after we had fucked, gathering my things. 

"What're you doing?" I asked as I rubbed my face in my hands and then ran my hand through my spiky hair.

"Sleep out in the hallway, on the couch," she said to me. What? I didn't get why she wanted me to do that. I sat up.

"What? Why?" I asked as she pulled me and pushed me out the door. She gave me my clothes. "Videl!"

"Sh!!" She scolded. "Put those on and just sleep there."

She closed the door quietly, which, I'm sure, would've been a slam if it hadn't been for her flat mates. I shrugged as I sat put on my pants and pulled up the large quilt on the couch and fell asleep.

~~

Poor, Oku, it's all I can say really. What I thought was just a joke was just a joke, but I had forgotten to end it! I had forgotten to give the tape back. 

So on the night that I left with Videl, Oku had gone back to his place with Chichi. Apparently Chichi said, "Get out the tap we made last week! I want to see ourselves as we do it!"

"Whatever you want, love," Oku said as he stumbled over to his personal library of homemade porn only to find that it wasn't there. He searched through all of the videos but couldn't find it.

"What happened to it?" Chichi screeched. Oku shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know! I might have pawned it off!" he said. This send Chichi over the edge. She got up and started to get dressed.

"You think you may have pawned it off?! PAWNED IT OFF?! OUR creation and you think you may have pawned it off?!?!" Chichi screeched so loudly it almost seemed as if Oku had pawned off a child they may have had. Without another word Chichi left.

~~

I woke up to hearing people walking by. As I opened my eyes I saw a man fully dressed walk by, he waved partially. 

"Hi..."I muttered as I squinted, letting my eyes adjust to the sun. I got up quickly and put on my shirt and pulled it down as I entered the kitchen where the man I saw sat down to eat. 

"Hello, Gohan," they said. They already seemed to have known me, Videl probably told them about me. "Go on, have a seat and a bite to eat. Are you one of Videl's friends?"

"Hi, thanks. Yes," I said as I started to eat the pancakes. "Are you her flat mates?"

They seemed to have laughed at this. I didn't see what was so funny about the question, it was a perfectly regular question. Maybe they thought it obvious that they were her flat mates and laughed at my stupidity. But no…

"Hey Gohan," I heard Videl say. I turned around and to my horror, I saw that I had just fucked a schoolgirl.

~~

I really felt sorry for Ten-boy! I gave him some drugs that night, which would help him with his sex life with his girl. But, I forgot to tell him the side-effects…and he soon found it enough when he woke up, he noticed a bad smell, and the brown spot on the sheets.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck!" he cursed. He quickly got up and cleaned off and gathered the sheets together. He was going to take them to the laundry room, but there was a problem, he'd have to cross the kitchen first where his girlfriend and her mother and father were eating. He decided to just be as casual as possible as he slipped into the kitchen, but his girlfriend's parents were completely hospitable and insisted to take the sheet to the laundry bin for him. Her mother ripped the sheet from him scattering shit all over the place. I don't think Ten-boy had ever been more embarrassed in his entire life.

~~

The gang and I walked along the hiking path on the Monzano mountains that were sometimes considered part of the Sandia's. I don't know why we were there, even though we lived in New Mexico, it still got pretty cold during the winter. There had been a snowfall the night before so the mountains were covered in snow that would melt away in the next week most likely, only leaving patched in the parts that stayed in the shade.

Oku was walking out ahead of us, he just been dumped by Chichi for not having the video. Their relationship had already been strained before that, the guys and I didn't know why though. 

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Oku called.

I sat down on a rock, I was frikkin' cold, I was only in a shirt and jeans and beat up sneakers. I drank some vodka to keep off the coldness.

"Why?" Tru-boy asked.

"What do you mean why?" Oku called. "Aren't you proud to be Native?"

(8)"It's fucking shit being Native!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me and Oku stopped walking as he listened. Obviously they wanted me to continue, so I did, "We're the lowest of the fucking low! We're not even known by the fucking English! Our people were once grand and all that shit, but we were defeated! Everyone hates the white people, but I don't! Their just a bunch idiot mother fuckers that colonized us, _defeated_ us!! We can't even get colonized by a decent race! We got pushed onto reservation by fucking assholes!! So, fucking shut-up! It's shit!"

Oku sighed, I could hear him, I had sensitive hearing like the others did. That also set us apart, we could hear a pin drop a mile away. He started to walk back towards us nodding in defeat. My tail twitched from the cold.

"You're right, guys, sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," He said. (9)Then, or around then, Tru-boy, Ten-boy and I made the healthy, democratic decision to get back on Heroin as soon as possible. And so the good times were back.

We had to make up for the few weeks that we were off of Heroine, so we had to get more drugs, we had to get high better than before. So we stole all the drugs we could, morphine, prescriptions, over-the-counter, grass. We'd walk up into retirement homes and just take the old farts' medication, they didn't seem to complain, all of them had their stupid respirators on and were glued to the television watching old crap made-for-T.V. movies.

So we got high off of everything we could, we dosed up more of our heroin, grass, weed. We snagged some LSD, and got stoned from Marijuana. 

~~End Chapter~~

Whew, I could've gone on forever, but first I had to remember everything! Lol. So this story is based on a book-turned-movie called Trainspotting. So the title is a play off of words on that.

Wondering what those numbers are for? Well here's the meanings…

(1)  "Take the best orgasm you've ever had, multiply it by a thousand and you're still nowhere near it" was the original quote.

(2) "Mother Superior" was the original nickname.

(3) That's the actual quotes

(4) Actually this location is real, it's in Albuquerque, where I live.

(5) El Dorado is a real high school…

(5.5) "Under the normal run of things I would have had nothing to do with the cunt, but this was not the normal run of things." Was the original Voice over (v.o)

(6) You'll find the whole of the original quote at the beginning

(7) The original voice over said "Take Sick Boy, for instance, he came off junk at the same time as me, not because he wanted too, you understand, but just to annoy me, just to show me how easily he could do it, thereby downgrading my own struggle. Sneaky fucker, don't you think? And when all I wanted to do was lie along and feel sorry for myself, he insisted on telling me once again about his unifying theory of life."

(8) The original quote was "I hate being Scottish. We're the lowest of the fucking low, the scum of the earth, the most wretched, servile, miserable, pathetic trash that was ever shat into civilization. Some people hate the English, but I don't. They're just wankers. We, on the other hand, are colonized by wankers. We can't even pick a decent culture to be colonized by. We are ruled by effete arseholes. It's a shite state of affairs and all the fresh air in the world will not make any fucking difference."

With that said I'd also like to say that I do not promote the use of drugs, you'll see that I'm writing this story to get out that the life of Junk Users is shit. I've seen the movie, and I know that it didn't reach enough of the American audiences, so this was some sneaky way of making you watch a Ewan McGregor movie and to get across something that I think has somewhat good meaning. To avoid living the shit Gohan and the gang do in here DON'T DO DRUGS!

Jester Fraser


End file.
